In modern society, electricity is making people's lives richer and easier. However, as the use of electricity increases, electrical fires frequently occur, which is a problem. According to the statistics, it can be seen that the electrical fire is the highest cause of fires.
In order to prevent such damage, an overload interrupter, a leakage interrupter, and the like need to be installed, but the fires caused by electricity are not reduced. In order to reduce the occurrence frequency of the fires caused by electricity, as a result of examining the causes of electrical fires, it is found that before the electrical fires occur, arcs as primary symptoms occur.
Therefore, in order to reduce the occurrence of the electrical fires, it has become more important to detect whether an arc occurs and interrupt the arc when the arc occurs. In recent years, an interrupter has been developed, in which overvoltage and arc interruption functions are complexly added in addition to the existing short circuit and overload interruption functions.
However, in a conventional interrupter, when the interruption operation is performed due to a short circuit, an overload, or the like, there is a problem in that the operation cause of the interrupter is not precisely determined so that the accident can not be prevented and inconvenience in daily life occurs due to frequent interruption.
In particular, the arc current instantaneously often appears and then disappears within a few microseconds (μs), and repetitive characteristics do not frequently occur. Therefore, when the arc interruption occurs, there is a problem in that it is difficult to distinguish a malfunction characteristic and an arc characteristic of the apparatus, and it is difficult to identify the cause of the interruption because the interruption is often caused by a temporary power instability phenomenon.
Furthermore, if an electric power accident occurs, there may be a discrepancy between a supplier and a recipient regarding the economic loss. In this case, there is a problem in that it is impossible to obtain the data for identifying the cause of the electric power accident and the occurrence process of the electric power accident and thus, disputes between the supplier and the recipient are likely to be prolonged.
The above information disclosed in the background art is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the present invention and therefore, it should not be construed as the related art that is already known in the related art to those skilled in the art.